The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Nadira: Dear Lucas, I am doing well. So you can date with me for my very happy favorite days that we liked. And so, I will be happy with you. Love, Nadira. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Tommy, Anton. What's all the ruckus? Tommy Oliver: Anton and I were working on a little project of our own. Anton Mercer: That's right, We're opening our own Prehistoric Zoo. Twilight Sparkle: No way! Spike: Just like the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo! Granny Smith: If only Bright Mac and Pear Butter can see us now. Apple Bloom: They're always with us, Granny Smith. (looked at Ransik) Right, Ransik? Ransik: Exactly, Apple Bloom. Even if in death, They'll always be in your hearts forever. Young Leia: Guys, We've got to find Twilight and the others. Darkwing Duck: And we will, Leia. Jankenman: Let's keep looking! Brick: I hope they're okay. Berry: Yeah, Me too. Young Leia: Anything yet? Bunny: Nope. Breezie: No luck. Blossom: We can't find them. Danny Phantom: They're here somewhere, I can feel it. Just as Danny sensed Vlad coming nearby, The Fearsome Crooks captured them one by one. Vlad Plasmius: We've got them right where we want them, Negaduck. Negaduck: Good work, Fearsome Crooks. With them out of the way, Ivan Ooze will rule this world and the next. And this time, There will be no more Power Rangers getting in their way. And so, The Fearsome Crooks laughed evilly leaving Ivan Ooze nearing his victory. The episode begins with Ivan Ooze nearing his victory, He gathered his alliance to make ready to capture Flurry Heart. Ivan Ooze: At last, We can finally make ready to capture Flurry Heart. Principal Cinch: And how are you going to find their home base, Ivan? Ivan Ooze: Wind Rider, Can you tell us where their base is? Wind Rider: You'll find the secret lab around Crystal Prep Academy, Master Ooze, Sir. Ivan Ooze: Good, Then it's time we surprise Ransik with a little visit. (chuckles evilly) Meanwhile at Amber Beach, Zenowing begins to since someone's present. Zenowing: I'm sensing someone, But not even alone. Heckyl: We can't be far. James Navarro: Who are you hearing, Zenowing? Zenowing: (points a direction) Over there. Tommy Oliver: (when they saw two figures) It's Twilight and Spike, They're unconscious. James Navarro: (carrying Twilight) We must get them to safety. Heckyl: (carrying Spike) Right, James. So, They took them to the Dinosaur Zoo. At the base, Twilight and Spike were barely waking up. Twilight Sparkle: (waking up) Where are we? Keeper: Save your strength, Twilight. Spike: Keeper, Guys. What happened? Zenowing: Take it easy, Young Spike. You and Twilight must rest your strength if you're going to fight again. Twilight Sparkle: What about Flurry Heart, (getting on her feet) I can't let anything happen to her. Keeper: (as she stubbled and Heckyl helps her up) Twilight, We understand how much your little niece means to you. But for now, You must stay and recover along with Spike. Hayley Ziktor: Keeper's right, She'll be okay. She's with your brother and Cadance. At the beach of Turtle Cove, Cole Evans spotted two figures in the distance. Cole Evans: Guys, (points) Over there! Camille: What do you suppose it is, Alyssa? Alyssa Enrilé: I don't know, Camille. But we're about to find out. Flash Sentry: (noticed someone familiar) Guys, It's Sunset! (runs to her) Zephyr Breeze: (noticed his sister) And Fluttershy! When they came to them in time, Zeph cried over his sister. Zephyr Breeze: Oh, Fluttershy! What has Ivan Ooze done to you, My own sister! Whiger: (checking their pulse) They're still alive, But they're out cold. Merrick Baliton: (sensing trouble from the wind) Shh, There's trouble coming our way. Whiger: More Oozemen and Tengu Warriors attacking, We must get them to safety. Cole Evans: Come on, We must go to the Animarium. Jarrod: Right, Cole. (looks at Zeph with his sister while Flash carries Sunset) It'll be okay, Zeph. We're gonna help Sunset and your sister back on their feet. Zephyr Breeze: I hope you're right, Jarrod. As Zephyr Breeze carries his sister, They took her and Sunset to safety. In the Animarium, Princess Shayla was making sure Fluttershy and Sunset reach their recovery. Casey Rhodes: How're they doing, Princess Shayla? Princess Shayla: They're resting, But they'll be alright. Master Finn: Flash and Zephyr Breeze seemed very worried about them. Robert James (RJ): Just give them time, Dad. They're looking after them. Master Phant: (placed his hand on Zephyr Breeze's shoulder) Your sister is very brave, They'll make it. Zephyr Breeze: I hope so, Master Phant. Cole Evans: Once they wake up, We're gonna make sure they make it back to their home. Princess Shayla: We can't let Ivan Ooze harm Flurry Heart. Merrick Baliton: Don't worry, Shayla. We'll make sure of it. Meanwhile at Mariner Bay, Mack Hartford, Ronny Robinson, Carter Grayson, Dana and Ryan Mitchell are on the search. Ryan Mitchell: (notice two figures at the beach) Guys, Over here! Mack Hartford: (as they came) Guys, It's Applejack and Starlight! Veronica Robinson: They're unconscious, But they'll live. Carter Grayson: We better get them to the Aqua Base, Come on. So, Ryan and Dana took carried them as they took them to the Aqua Base. At the Aqua Base, Andrew was checking on them. Andrew Hartford: How're they doing, Dana? Dana Mitchell: They're exhausted, But they're going to be alright. Andrew Hartford: And I'm really glad you and the other got them to safety, Mack. I'm proud of you. Mack Hartford: Thanks, Dad. Tyzonn Collins: I hope they'll be okay. Ryan Mitchell: Don't worry, Tyzonn. They will, Dana's looking after them for a while. At Silver Hills, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers were on patrol to check for any danger. Eric Myers: (spotted two figures at the distance) Wes, Look. Over there. Wesley Collins: We'd better check it out, Come on. When they got a closer look at the beach, It was Rarity and Mirage who're out cold. Eric Myers: Wes, It's Rarity and Mirage. Wesley Collins: (checking their pulse) They're alive, We gotta get them to safety. Soon, Wes and Eric brought them to the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower. Around Blue Bay Harbor at the beach, Jayden and Lauren Shiba, Brody and Aiden Romero, Sarah Thompson, Nick Russell, Udonna, Leanbow, Hunter and Blake Bradley, Leo Corbett, Hendrix Morgan and Cam Watanabe and Princess Viera spotted two other figures. Cameron Watanabe: Guys, Over here! Princess Viera: It's Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash! Leanbow: They're still alive, We must get them to safety. Nick Russell: We're on it, Dad. (takes Pinkie Pie) Hunter Bradley: We gotta get them to Ninja Ops fast. Blake Bradley: (helping his brother carry Rainbow) Gotcha covered, Bro. Leo Corbett: Come on, We have to hurry. So, They took them to the safety of Ninja Ops. Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Shining Armor was worried about Twilight. Shining Armor: My sister's out there, I hop she's okay. Flurry Heart: (crying) Dean Cadance: Shh, It's okay, Flurry. Ransik: We must find Twilight and her friends. Alpha 5: Ai, Yai, Yai, Yai, Yai! It's no use, Zordon. We can't seem to locate Twilight or her friends. Alpha 6: None of us were able to find them, Leia or the Justice Squad. Zordon: Keep trying, Alpha 5, 6 and 7. The other groups of Rangers are looking for them right now. Alpha 7: We'll do our best, Zordon. Ai, Yai, Yai, Yai, Yai! Then, Dulcea, Diabolico, Loki and Itassis are about to cast their spell. Dulcea: We must create a forcefield where no evil can get in. Itassis: We're ready, Dulcea. Dulcea: Now! At last, The protection forcefield has been made. As for Mary Bell, Vivian and the Sunny Bell gang, They've begun a search and rescue mission. Mary Bell: Our friends are in trouble, We must find them. Vivian: We'll make sure they'll have our help, Mary Bell. Yuri: I hope they're okay. Ken: Me too. Bongo and Tap: Us three. Ribbon: (barks) Mary Bell: What is it, Ribbon? Ribbon: (barks) Vivian: I think he found the Justice Squad and Leia. Mary Bell: I think you're right, Vivian. Come on! Young Leia: Hey! We're over here! So, Ribbon led them to where they are. Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 found where Twilight and her friends were located. Alpha 5: Ai, Yai, Yai, Yai, Yai! We've found them, We found Twilight and her friends. Alpha 6: Twilight and Spike are with the Dinosaur Power Rangers at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, Fluttershy and Sunset are with the Animal Power Rangers at the Animarium, Applejack and Starlight are in the Aqua Base in Mariner Bay with the Adventure Power Rangers, Rarity and Mirage are with the Police Power Rangers at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower at Silver Hills, And Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are at Ninja Ops with the rest of the Power Rangers at Blue Bay Harbor. Alpha 7: Thank goodness they're saved, And some other friends found Leia and the Justice Squad. Ken Utonium: I hope they'll make it back soon. Talking Dog: Me too. Florida: And we'll make sure of it, For Ransik. Zordon: Well done, Alpha 5, 6 and 7. I knew you'd find them soon. Alpha 5: Well, We've tried, Zordon. Alpha 7: And we succeeded. At last, Twilight and her friends are together again at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Shining Armor: Twily! (hugged her sister) You're alright, You had us all scared! Twilight Sparkle: No sweat, Big bro. We're fine. Dean Cadance: Look who missed you. Flurry Heart: (embracing her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: I've missed you too, Flurry. (kisses her cheek) Zordon: Harmony Force Rangers, Mary Bell and the others are on their rescue mission for Leia and the Justice Squad. The time has come for the ten of you to join the other groups of Power Rangers into battle and put a stop to Ivan Ooze once and for all. Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best, Zordon. Ransik: We know you won't, Twilight. I never loose faith upon your return once. Now go, And be careful. Zordon: Good luck, Rangers. And may the Power protect you. Spike: Thanks, Zordon. Out in the open field, Ivan Ooze was at his victorious moment. Ivan Ooze: I love the smell of despair in the morning. Principal Cinch: Don't we all, Ivan Ooze. Don't we all. Ivan Ooze: (sniffs) What's that smell? (takes a deep whiff) Inconceivable, The Harmony Force Power Rangers! Principal Cinch: They're back!? Ivan Ooze: And I was enjoying my own evil moment too! And look, (points) There's more Power Rangers coming! Leia: I've waited a long time for this. Berserk: So have I. Night Wind: This should be interesting. So, The Harmony Force Rangers were gathered together with all the Legendary Groups of Power Rangers including the ones from the Past. Ivan Ooze: You fools don't know when to give up. Do you!? Twilight Sparkle: There's no way we're giving up tht easliy, Ivan! Applejack: No matter what evil you cause, Ain't no way you'll ever win! Fluttershy: And even if we're scared of you, We're brave enough to defeat you! Pinkie Pie: Yeah, And what evil things you're doing is just plain bad! Rarity: And as we still have our Elements within us, We never quit under any circumstances! Rainbow Dash: We good guys always kick your butts, Not to mention took them down one by one! Sunset Shimmer: After every decades, Power Rangers always protect the universe from the likes of you! Spike: You may have defeated us once, But you'll never beat us again! Starlight Glimmer: And you'll never get your hands on Flurry Heart! Mirage: And all ten of us have what it takes to triumph over evil! Ivan Ooze: Well then, Let's see how well you'll do against my entire army of Oozemen and Tengu Warriors! As laughs evilly to rise enough army of Oozemen and Tengu Warriors, Twilight and her friends make ready for battle. Twilight Sparkle: What say you, Everyone. One last battle against Ivan Ooze? Tommy Oliver: You know it, Twilight. Jason Lee Scott: You Rookies lead the way, And we'll join in. Twilight Sparkle: (as she and her friends nodded) It's Morphin Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Future Spike and Maud Pie: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! Next, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence. The Battle Star Rangers: Battle Star Mode, Power On! The Trump Squad Rangers: Power by the Cards, Go! Leonard Banba: Rainbow Crusade, Go! The World Legion Rangers: Global Power, Legion Mode! The Electro Force Rangers: Electro Mode Activate! The Solar Force Rangers: Solar Up! The Crystal Force Rangers: Crystal Force! Crystallize! The Dyna Battalion Rangers: Dyna Battalion! Ignite! The Bio Storm Rangers: Bio-Change! Mobilize! The Blitzkrieg Force Rangers: Blitzkrieg Force! Change on! The Prism Force Rangers: Prism Change! Power Flash! The Lightning Mask Rangers: Lightning Change! Mask on! Keanu Byrd: Green Lightning! Power Change! Brent Viday: Silver Lightning! Power Change! The Animal Brigade Rangers: Animal Brigade! All in! The Turbine Racer Rangers: Turbine Power! Rev It Up! The Supersonic Force Rangers: Supersonic Energize! The Flight Squad Rangers: Birds of Power! Take Flight! The Morphing Sequence of all the Past Power Rangers begin. Android Jason, Rocky, Android Rocky #1, Aurico and Android Tommy #3: It's Morphin' Time! Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Zador: Phantom Power! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Ray Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! The Wild Prime Rangers: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Kelvin Anderson: Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! The Nine Force Rangers: Nine Force, Star Power Up! Finally, The Legendary Power Rangers morphing sequence was last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Alice Diaz: Data Squad, Lavender Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Future Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stephanie: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! All together: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Victor Lee: Battle Star 1! Leon Bedford: Battle Star 2! Andy Margulies: Battle Star 3! Janette Kenner: Battle Star 4! Quinton Hawkes: Battle Star 5! Rohan Tolbert: Battle Star 6! Debbie Fisher: Battle Star 7! Altogether: Heroic stars ready for battle! Power Rangers Battle Star! The Battle Star Symbol appears. Allen "Ace" Bowman: Red Spade Ranger! Trevor Stanton: Blue Diamond Ranger! Marisa Trimble: Pink Heart Ranger! Gabriel Taggert: Green Clover Ranger! Leonard Banba: Rainbow Crusader! Hector Caine: Gold Star Ranger! Drake "Ace" Bowers: Rangers with a full deck! Altogether: Power Rangers Trump Squad! The Trump Squad Symbol appears. Jack Masao: World Legion Japan! Frank Revere: World Legion France! Colin Kozlov: World Legion Russia! Keith Jiwe: World Legion Kenya! Alice Waters: World Legion America! Zach DeLeon: World Legion England! Rick Bianco: World Legion Italy! Sharon Channing: World Legion Germany! Jack Masao: Warriors from around the world! Altogether: Power Rangers World Legion! The World Legion Symbol appears. Randy Garner: Electro Force Red! Brandon Conway: Electro Force Blue! Joan Houston: Electro Force Yellow! Maxton Fuller: Electro Force Green! Alicia Blayze: Electro Force Pink! Byron Lashley: Electro Force Black! Randy Garner: Electric Guardians of Mankind! Altogether: Power Rangers Electro Force! The Electro Force Symbol appears. Davis Bowie: Red Solar Eagle! Bruno Murphy: Blue Solar Shark! Cade Rickman: Yellow Solar Panther! Stacey Curtis: Pink Solar Lizard! Julia Yeager: White Solar Tiger! Kareem Hanlon: Green Solar Dragon! Ramiro Decker: Black Solar Bison! Altogether: Chosen Warriors of the Sun! Power Rangers Solar Force! The Solar Force Symbol appears. Taran Barlow: Crystal Force Red! Ronald Anthony: Crystal Force Black! Craig Loman: Crystal Force Blue! Kayla Hudson: Crystal Force Yellow! Jessica Shepard: Crystal Force Pink! Matthew Kirkland: Crystal Force Green! Taran Barlow: Powers of the shining crystals! Altogether: Power Rangers Crystal Force! The Crystal Force Symbol appears. Axel Hughes: Dyna Battalion Red! Jaleel Wallace: Dyna Battalion Black! Brett Conrad: Dyna Battalion Blue! Courtney Norris: Dyna Battalion Yellow! Sabrina Ferrell: Dyna Battalion Pink! Kenji Kosugi: Dyna Battalion Orange! Tobias Burton: Dyna Battalion Green! Axel Hughes: Dynamite-igniting power! Altogether: Power Rangers Dyna Battalion! The Dyna Battalion Symbol appears. Jared Bristow: Bio Red 1! Sam Trueman: Bio Green 2! Frank Shaw: Bio Blue 3! June Fletcher: Bio Yellow 4! Beverly Linton: Bio Pink 5! Kurt Cobain: Bio Black 6! Daniel Parker: Bio Silver 7! Stephanie Pottsdam: Bio Purple 8! Jared Bristow: Bionic Powers on!! Altogether: Power Rangers Bio Storm! The Bio Storm Symbol appears. Damian Malone: Blitzkrieg Red Dragon! Gerald Weaver: Blitzkrieg Black Griffon! Nathan Stoddard: Blitzkrieg Blue Pegasus! Mary Sanders: Blitzkrieg White Mermaid! Penelope Snyder: Blitzkrieg Pink Phoenix! Kylan Danforth: Blitzkrieg Yellow Sphinx! Jeffrey Griffiths: Blitzkrieg Green Centaur! Damian Malone: We're the force that defends the Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force! The Blitzkrieg Symbol appears. Aaron Everstar: Prism Force Red! Brad Pitforge: Prism Force Green! Garrett Solidheart: Prism Force Blue! Diana Thornehill: Prism Force Yellow! Eliza Skyfall: Prism Force Pink! Clint Silvermark: Prism Force Black! Veronica Roseland: Prism Force Purple! Altogether: Powers of the flashing prism! Power Rangers Prism Force! The Prism Force Symbol appears. Robert Constable: Red Mask Ranger! Adrian Dane: Black Mask Ranger! Eddie Colmes: Blue Mask Ranger! Clara Walton: Yellow Mask Ranger! Lisa Sterns: Pink Mask Ranger! Keanu Byrd: Green Mask Ranger! Brent Viday: Silver Mask Ranger! Maggie Kitt: Purple Mask Ranger! Altogether: Masks forged by lightning! Power Rangers Lightning Mask! The Lightning Force Symbol appears. Patrick Landers: Red Falcon Ranger! Henry Handover: Yellow Lion Ranger! Jennifer Lanstone: Blue Dolphin Ranger! Cory Parker: Black Bison Ranger! Todd Parker: Green Rhino Ranger! Ian Kelley: Orange Tiger Ranger! Sienna Walters: Pink Swan Ranger! Kuban Stroud: Silver Eagle Ranger! Austin Ashmond: Gold Grizzly Ranger! Patrick Landers: Animals charging above and beyond the call of duty! Altogether: Power Rangers Animal Brigade! The Animal Brigade Symbol appears. Tyson Stevens: Red Turbine Ranger! Kaine Joel: Black Turbine Ranger! Roy Rogers: Blue Turbine Ranger! Pam Midler: Yellow Turbine Ranger! Janice Skyler: Pink Turbine Ranger! Liam Richmond: Green Turbine Ranger! Alyson Paige: Purple Turbine Ranger! Paul Gordon: Rocket Turbine Ranger! Barry Kanouse: White Turbine Ranger! Argon Silvervale: Cosmic Turbine Ranger! Altogether: Racing to the finish! Power Rangers Turbine Racers! The Turbine Racers Symbol appears. Cody Adkins: Supersonic Force Red! Joseph Nixon: Supersonic Force Blue! Myles Douglas: Supersonic Force Black! Karla Erickson: Supersonic Force Pink! Hannah Sanford: Supersonic Force Yellow! Tyrone Colon: Supersonic Force Green! Altogether: At the Supersonic speed of light! Power Rangers Supersonic Force! The Supersonic Symbol appears. Justin Bolton: Red Hawk Ranger! Zane Stacks: Black Condor Ranger! Bobby Fieldman: Yellow Owl Ranger! Kristen Spade: White Swan Ranger! Tina Montez: Blue Swallow Ranger! David Trueheart: Green Eagle Ranger! Wilana Mizuno: Pink Peacock Ranger! Amuro Cronos: Cobalt Phoenix Ranger! Jesse Walsh: Aqua Falcon Ranger! Lisa Webber: Purple Vulture Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Flight Squad! The Flight Squad Symbol appears. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Tomax Oliver: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy #1: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #1: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly #1: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron symbol appears. Android Rocky #1: Ninjetti Red Ranger! Android Adam #1: Ninjetti Black Ranger! Android Billy #2: Ninjetti Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #2: Ninjetti Yellow Ranger! Android Kathrine #1: Ninjetti Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #2: Ninjetti White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Ninjetti! The Ninjetti symbol appears. Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger! Cestria: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Argentius: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Mako: Green Aquitar Ranger! Ninjor: Ninjor! All together: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Alien Ranger symbol appears. Android Tommy #3: Red Zeo Ranger! Android Adam #2: Green Zeo Ranger! Android Rocky #2: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Android Kathrine #2: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Zador: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Johnson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Jonathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chaser symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holiday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Ray Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! All together: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Kai Benson: Flaming as a Bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Michelle Hara: Deep as a Fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Todd Wright: Roaring as Thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Alice Fanning: Snowy Drifts of the South, White Tiger Ranger! Alan Bardley: Nature as a Tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Kelvin Anderson: Wild as an Animal, Black Beast Ranger! Ken Smith: Power of the Bird, Orange Bird Ranger! Johnson Watterson: Rising as the Sapphire Skies, Indigo Condor Ranger! All together: For all times of need, Stop evil deed! Power Rangers Wild Prime! The Wild Prime symbol appears. Jordan Watson: The Lion of the Star, Red Leo Ranger! Brian Ricardo: The Scorpion of the Star, Orange Scorpio Ranger! Tucker Wick: The Wolf of the Star, Blue Lupus Ranger! Tyson Parker: The Scale of the Star, Gold Libra Ranger! Melvin Stewart: The Bull of the Star, Black Taurus Ranger! Rex Riley: The God of the Star, Silver Ophiuchus Ranger! Mary Chen Howard: The Reptile of the Star, Green Lizard Ranger! Stephanie West: The Eagle of the Star, Pink Aquila Ranger! Kenneth Braddock: The Swordfish of the Star, Yellow Dorado Ranger! Commander Rickson: The Dragon of the Star, Purple Dragon Ranger! August Dunst: The Bear of the Star, Aqua Bear Ranger! Drake Emberhart: The Phoenix of the Star, Quantum Phoenix Ranger! Altogether: Together with Courage and Love, Bring the Stars above, Power Rangers Nine Force! The Nine Force symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Ivan Ooze: I've been waiting for a very long time! Twilight Sparkle: So have we! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Ivan Ooze: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Destroy them all! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! As all the Power Rangers charged, They fought off a lot of Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Bridge Carson: Let's take them down! Mark Hartford: Altogether now! As Twilight leads the Red Rangers, They took out a lot of Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Twilight Sparkle: And that's how you fight fire with fire. As for Applejack, He leads the Green Rangers. Applejack: Come on, Y'all. Let's take them down! Cameron Watanabe: We're with you, Applejack! Mike: Let's go! Cameron Watanabe: (transforms into his Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode! With Applejack in the lead, She and the Green Rangers took out more Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Applejack: Yee-Haw! Then, Fluttershy and Sunset begins to lead the Yellow Rangers. Fluttershy: Let's do it together! Trini Kwan: We're with you, Fluttershy! Kira Ford: Ditto! Sunset Shimmer: You girls ready!? Taylor Earhardt: You bet, Sunset! Lily Chilman: You two lead the way! At last, Fluttershy and Applejack led the Yellow Rangers and took out more Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Sunset Shimmer: Down you go! Then, Rarity and Starlight led the Pink, White and Purple Rangers into battle. Rarity: Alright, Girls. You know what to do! Starlight Glimmer: Right, Rarity! Kimberly Ann Hart: We're ready! Alyssa Enrilé: Here we go! Kendall Morgan: Let's do this! With one blast, They blast a lot more Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Starlight Glimmer: And that's that! Then, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Mirage led Other Rangers into battle. Mirage: Okay, Guys! Let's do this! Spike: Altogether! Rainbow Dash: You guys ready for this!? Eric McKnight: You bet! Jarrod: Lead the way! Finally, They wiped out every last Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Twilight Sparkle: Now, Let's take down Ivan Ooze once and for all! Tommy Oliver: We're with you, Twilight! Ivan Ooze: They destroyed my beloved army, Just like my Ectomorphicons and my Entire Generals! Now, I'm beginning to get really angry! With that said, Ivan Ooze made himself bigger and badder enough to transform himself into his ultimate Ectomorphicon form. Ivan Ooze: I'm now big enough to wipe out the entire world of the Power Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, He's bigger then the monsters we've fought! Dulcea: Remember, Twilight. You and the other groups of Rangers have more power then even Ivan Ooze throws at you, Never give up without a fight to finish him off for good. Twilight Sparkle: We're ready to take the risk, Dulcea. (to Everyone) Ready, Everyone!? Jason Lee Scott: You bet, Twilight. Soon, All the Megazords and Ultrazords were gathered by the Elemental Ultrazord for a great battle. Twilight Sparkle: Are all Megazords and Ultrazords ready for battle!? Animus: We're more then ready, Twilight Sparkle. Leia: Not for long, Rangers! (transforms into the fortified form of Fridgia) Fridgia: (grows gigantic) It ends now! Spike: Uh oh, That's not good! Young Leia: I must help my friends and the other Rangers! (used the Libra Card) Libra! With one spell, Fridgia was formed into it's normal size as Leia tries reasoning with it. Fridgia: You fool, You should've never interfere! Why are you doing this!? Young Leia: Because harming innocent people won't make you who you really are, It's how you protect others more then yourself. Come with us, Fridgia. Brick: You deserve your second chance at helping others. Blossom: They could use someone like you. Darkwing Duck: So, What say you, Fridgia? As Leia stick out her hand, Fridgia shook it and to correct his mistake. Ivan Ooze: You fools think you can take me down!? Twilight Sparkle: We can do better then that, Ivan! Ivan Ooze: Then witness my true dark powers! Soon, Ivan released the evil Overlords and Generals who're enemies of all the Legendary Power Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: Oh no! Mirage: It can't be! Ivan Ooze: That's right, The greatest enemies of all the Legendary Power Rangers including their top gun generals! Starlight Glimmer: We'll take them down like we did before. Right, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Starlight, There's no backing down. Emerl: I'm not to sure, We don't know what Ivan's capable of. Tommy Oliver: Maybe, Emerl. But we Power Rangers never give up no matter what the cause. Zador: Well said, Tommy. (to Twilight) Alright, Twilight. You lead and we'll follow. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Zador! Mary Bell: Go, Rangers! Vivian: Show Ivan not to underestimate any of you! Lucas Kendall: Shadow Force Megazord Saber, Ready! Soon, All the Megazords and Ultrazords fought off a lot of evil beings with all their might. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys. Let's charge our energy against Ivan! It's gonna take all of our Elements! Spike: Right, Twilight. Just as Darkwing Duck came to the rescue as Mega Darkwing Duck, The other Megazords and Ultrazords fought off their powerful enemies and their top generals. Darkwing Duck: With the bubble wand of Invincibubble, The mask of Mr. Superawesomness, The tail of the Rodent, The clarinet of Sour Note, The claws of Sir Pinch-A-Lot, And the ultimate strength of Plank-Ton, I am Mega Darkwing Duck! As he help the other Megazords and Ultrazords take down a lot of the powerful enemies and their top generals, Twilight and her friends got the chance they've been waiting for!? Ivan Ooze: You think you can stop me from ruling the universe!? I am more powerful then any of your toys! Twilight Sparkle: That's what you think, Ivan! (to everyone) Everyone ready!? Jason Lee Scott: Ready, Twilight! Okay, Guys! Let's share our energy with them! Tommy Oliver: Way ahead of ya, Jason! With every announce of energy from every Megazords and Ultrazords, The Elemental Ultrazord can feel much power then ever. Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Ultrazord Saber, Activate! (as the Saber was activated) Ivan Ooze: What is this!? The Harmony Force Rangers: (as the Ultrazord took flight) Elemental Final Rainbow Slash! Ivan Ooze: No! I Can't Be Taken Down By A Single Ultrazord, Not Again! Finally, Ivan Ooze exploded and all his ooze became nothing but dust. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Rangers, That's a Super Mega Win! Tyler Navarro: Monsters Extinct! Brody Romero: Show's over, Ninjas win! Ethan Nakamura: Bad Guys Brought Down! Kenny: Evil Doers Destroyed! Henry Fordham: Villains Vanquished! Kai Benson: Evil Beasts Gone! Jordan Watson: Nightmare Defeated! Robbie Diaz: Enemies Eliminated! As for the Fearsome Crooks, Cinch, Wind Rider, Flim and Flam, They were arrested for good. Principal Cinch: Curse you all, Power Rangers! I hate happy endings! Finally, Twilight and her friends returned home after a tough mission. Shining Armor: Twily, You made it! (hugged his sister) We knew you'd never give up! Twilight Sparkle: I did it for all of us, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: It was a huge risk you took to save our baby, Twilight. Flurry Heart: (embracing her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: I love you too, Flurry. (kisses her cheek) Principal Celestia: And it's all thanks to you, Ransik. Vice Principal Luna: We couldn't have done it without you. Ransik: It's an honor to have the four of you help me watch over Twilight and her friends. Soon at Reefside, The Grand Opening to the Prehistoric Zoo has begun. Anton Mercer: Ransik, I believe the honor of cutting the ribbon belongs to you, Shining Armor, Twilight and Dean Cadance. Ransik: Thank you, Anton. (to Twilight) Are you ready? Twilight Sparkle: Ready. Shining Armor: More then ready. Dean Cadance: Then, Let's cut the ribbon. With one cut on the red ribbon, Everyone celebrated with much rejoicing. At last, Everyone at Canterlot High celebrated as everyone begin to dance. Ransik: Celestia, May I have this dance? Principal Celestia: It will be my pleasure, Ransik. As they danced, Quagmire was shown undercover as a DJ during the party as everybody danced happily. The End Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts